


Curious Case of Peter Parker's Phone Screen

by toastedside



Series: Peter Parker and Morgan Stark Adventure [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedside/pseuds/toastedside
Summary: Morgan might be one of – if not most – smartest six years old kid, but there are also a lot of things she is yet to understand. Daddy said it is okay, she is still learning and will gain more knowledge throughout the time. What Morgan failed and still struggling to understand, however, how Petey would stare into his phone like a deer caught in the headlight.





	Curious Case of Peter Parker's Phone Screen

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you notice, this story is a part of an ongoing series. The series mainly will filled with Morgan and Peter sibling bonding and see how their relationship developing. We will also watch how Peter's other relationship, aside with Morgan, developing as well. Of course, we will completely ignore End Game. We don't speak of that film.

Morgan might be one of – if not most – smartest six years old kid, but there are also a lot of things she is yet to understand. Daddy said it is okay, she is still learning and will gain more knowledge throughout the time. For one, Morgan understand that adults – or teenager too, in Petey’s case – own at least one phone and their life rotating around it. She would often find Mommy talking to someone with her phone, sometimes look disappointed. Daddy would often sit in the couch while watching Morgan exploring her imagination with crayon, a tablet in his lap, reading. Petey would sometimes laughing and wheezing at his phone like he just discovered something really, _really_ funny.

Morgan also understand that she cannot have her own phone yet. Technically speaking, she kinda does, but not as sophisticated and complicated as the adults would have. Her ‘phone’ was created and designed for her to contact her parents or Uncle Happy to pick her up after school only. Or emergency matter.

What Morgan failed and still struggling to understand, however, how Petey would stare into his phone like a deer caught in the headlight. Awe struck and dreamy, sometimes a little blush would creep up on his cheeks. Morgan didn’t point it out, of course, she would just sit and drawing on her drawing book with her crayon while subtly glancing over Petey before her attention shifted completely.

Morgan discovered on one of weekends where Petey came over to her house that he often staring into a picture of a girl on his phone. The picture made it as his phone home screen and Petey would staring at it longingly before turned his phone off and chasing Morgan around to give her his infamous tickles. She always wanted to ask him about it, but Petey always come up with great games that she forgets to ask until Petey went home in the late Sunday with Uncle Happy driving him.

“Daddy?” Morgan nudged Daddy’s side to gain his attention, received a soft hum as a sign that he is listening. “What does it mean when someone has a picture of a girl on their phone screen?”

Daddy’s attention now shifted completely from his tablet to his six years old daughter staring at him with curious eyes next to him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, completely taken aback at her question. “It is one of the ways to show how much someone loves or care about the person.”

“Whose picture is it on your tablet screen, then?”

Daddy smiled to himself as he tilted his tablet to the side for Morgan to see. In there, the screen lit up and showed a picture of her, Petey, and Daddy all cuddled up in her backyard tent for her daily afternoon tea session. Petey was in the front holding the tablet and Morgan cuddled up in Daddy’s lap, waving at the camera.

Morgan giggled at the picture. She remembered that day, of course. Petey always love to take picture of anything around him and obviously he had to take a selfie of three of them having afternoon tea in a tent.

“Why do you ask, anyway?” Daddy’s now completely curious. It’s not that Morgan never ask bunch of questions already; he just didn’t expect this kind of question would rose to the surface.

“I saw a picture of a girl on Petey’s phone screen,” Morgan said innocently, not noticing the amused and surprised expression her Daddy suddenly have, “and he always stare at it before turn it off. Does it mean Petey love that girl?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe,” Daddy couldn’t hide his amused tone at the new information he just gained from his six years old daughter. “Do you know who the girl is?”

Morgan stared at her Daddy thoughtfully before frowning and shakes her head. She didn’t know and now she feels bad that she couldn’t answer her Daddy’s question. Daddy gave her a reassuring, somewhat amused smile before Mommy called for dinner and Morgan forget about it completely.

 

* * *

 

This weekend, Petey couldn’t come to her house. Mommy told her it is because Petey has a big test waiting for him on Monday, and all the adults including Aunt May do not give him permission to spend his weekend in her house. Instead, she found herself watching cars passing by from Petey’s window with Petey’s back facing her as he writing notes on his desk.

She likes Petey’s house. It is smaller than her house, yes, but it’s tall and she can watch cars and people roaming around the street under it. She also can spot a lot of tall buildings from here. Petey explained that his house is called apartment, but Morgan couldn’t understand the difference because _it is a house_. It has bed, kitchen, bathroom, and TV just like what she has in her own.

Aunt May called not so long after for dinner. Morgan nagged Petey to stop studying for a while and join her for dinner. Petey would never say no to Morgan, that is something that she quickly learned a while ago. They sat together in a small dining table; a pasta sat in the middle of it with some greens surrounding it.

“I don’t want veggies,” Morgan pouted as she watched Mommy placed some pasta in her pink dining plate. A plate that she intendedly left at Petey’s house a while ago when she paid a visit.

“Oh, no, young lady. You definitely will eat your veggies,” Mommy sternly said, completely ignoring Morgan’s glares at her direction.

“If you eat your veggies you can have your favorite ice cream,” Aunt May promised, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips as soon as she catches Morgan’s beaming smile.

“Is it cookies and cream?”

“Yes, it is.”

Morgan quickly eat her dinner, listening to the adults talking to Petey asking him about his school. Petey is talking about something called Chemistry and how he is confident that he will ace his test. Daddy gave him an approving thumb up, saying something about he knew that Petey will ace his Chem test without much struggle.

“I’m not sure with biology, though,” he said with a mouth full of foods that made Aunt May sent him a disapproving glare. “I’m kinda struggling with it.”

“I’m sure you will do just fine.”

As the conversation slowly changing and shifted to another topic, a soft knock on the door can be heard. Everyone’s attention quickly shifted to the door and Petey quickly stood up and walked towards it.

“Hey, loser. I’m here to take my chem notes I left earlier,” a voice could be heard from the doorframe. It’s a girl.

“You know that I can just drop it at your house, right?”

“I need it now. I was walking around here anyway and I figure I will just come and get it.”

“Okay, wait a minute.”

Petey walked away from the doorframe and gone to his room. Morgan’s eyebrow furrowed at the scene and her curious feet took her to see the person on the doorframe. Mommy called her name and told her to finish her dinner, but Morgan couldn’t sit and not knowing the answer on who the person might be.

Morgan’s eyes widen at the sight. There, in the doorframe, stood a girl with a curly hair messily tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes fixed on her phone screen, completely oblivious with a presence of a six years old kid gawking at her.

Morgan gasped loudly and shrieked, “You’re the girl on Petey’s phone screen!”

The room fell silence. The girl quickly glanced over her phone to see Morgan beaming at her, completely shocked at her sudden appearance. Morgan excitedly approached her and lend a hand. “Hi! I am Morgan.”

“I’m MJ,” the girl crouched down to accept her hand and shake it. “Did you say Peter has my picture on his phone screen?”

Morgan nodded excitedly, completely oblivious with Petey who stood behind her all spluttered and blushing. MJ’s eyes shifted from Morgan to Petey, smirking amusedly at his direction whilst raising an eyebrow curiously as if she was asking for explanation.

“S-she doesn’t know what she’s talking about!” Petey said defensively.

Morgan huffed, “I saw it!”

MJ snorted at the scene.

“You know what, you have to go study for chem test on Monday,” Petey shoved a thick notebook towards her while dragging her out of his home, “bye, MJ! See you on Monday!” Petey frantically closed the door leaving the amused MJ outside.

Daddy barked a loud laughter as soon as Petey closed the door, earning a glare from him as he made his way back to the dining table. Aunt May sent him an amused smile and ruffled his hair that Petey responded with a scowl. Mommy is smiling too.

Morgan sat back on her chair, grinning and completely oblivious at the previous scene. Petey sink on his chair and sighed to his palm, his ears are as red as a ripe tomato. She wasn’t sure why Petey refused to stare anywhere but his plate full of his dinner while Daddy’s laughter slowly died down. However, Morgan is pleased to know that her curiosity is all answered.

“So,” Daddy started, “who is this MJ girl?”

“Mr. Stark!”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me in my tumblr @toastedside!


End file.
